


5th Division Kurosaki

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki a soul reaper with a rather unique zanpakuto. He ends up in squad 5 as none other than the lieutenant to Sosuke Aizen.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 47





	1. Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

5th Division Kurosaki

Ichigo Kurosaki a soul reaper with a rather unique zanpakuto. He ends up in squad 5 as none other than the lieutenant to Sosuke Aizen.

Chap 1 Butterfly

Ichigo Kurosaki was the eldest son of the Kurosaki clan. He had a rather unique power, and despite his advanced power he didn’t want any special treatment he wanted to go through the academy. Though rumor has it he already knew the name of his zanpakuto.

The teen had orange hair it already made him stand out. He was handsome and fit.

At the academy…

Renji Abarai, a red haired soul reaper. He was already placed in the advanced classes. Much to the annoyance of his friend Rukia. “How did an idiot like you get put in the advanced classes?”

“Shows what you know, why do you care about the advanced classes anyway?” Renji asked the raven haired girl.

“Shows what you know?” she threw back at him. “Everyone is talking about it, the Kurosaki heir is attending school and he’s in the advance classes.” she swooned.

“Give me a break.” he face palmed. “So some rich kid is in school big deal.” they arrived at the academy. There was a crowd of female and male reapers gathered around.

“Is it him, can you see him?” Rukia was trying to push through the crowd, but no luck. The crowd was murmuring.

“He is so cute.”

“He’s dreamy!”

“I wonder if he has a boyfriend.”

“Or girlfriend.”

Ichigo had no idea what was going on, he was simply reading his book. A zanpakuto strapped to his waist.

“Renji give me a boost I can’t see!”

“Jeez, how ridiculous.” Renji saw a tree with a few branches. “I’m gonna get a good look at this guy.” he climbed up the tree.

“Renji get down, what if you fall?”

“Shut up I’m not gonna fall.” Crack, the tree branched cracked under Renji’s weight. “Oh crap!” before he could see Ichigo the branch gave out.

Before he could fall and break his neck the orangette scooped him out of the air, catching him and landing safely.

“You okay?” Renji looked up at the orange haired teen. He blushed realizing he was being carried bridal style.

“I’m fine!” he struggled to escape the male’s hold. Ichigo was handsome alright, his warm eyes peering into the red head’s eyes. Ichigo released him and he fell flat on his rear.

Renji glared at Ichigo. “What? You said you were fine right?” the red head blushed. He got up and quickly brushed himself off. Some of the students laughed at Renji, while swooning over how cool Ichigo was. The orangette paid them no mind.

Bells chimed signaling it was time for class, everyone scattered and went to their respective classes. ‘That pompous jerk, I don’t care if he’s from a fancy clan, I’ll show him.’

To Renji’s luck be it good or bad, Ichigo was in his class. He stood out along with a girl named Momo, and a boy named Kira. Momo did quite well in kido class, but Kira was by far superior to her in that aspect.

‘Damn it, I won’t lose to that guy either.’ he glared at Kira as he stepped up to the starting line. He spoke the spell for Red Flame Cannon…Boom!

The spell blew up and smoke filled the room. Ichigo had acted fast and erected a barrier. Poor Renji had scorched off his upper clothing leaving him shirtless and his pants singed. He coughed.

Kira looked at him in shock. “He’s insane, he could have killed us all.” he looked from Renji to Ichigo. ‘On the other hand that guy created such a powerful barrier so fast, he’s amazing.’

“Abarai 20 laps!” the instructor shouted.

“Yes sir,” he got up and had to run. The first day and he already ruined his uniform. Renji was frustrated, and the next class was sword training. Renji went up against Kira, he overwhelmed him with his raw power.

Kira may have been good with kido, but in terms of sword play he was no match for Renji. He got knocked back and landed flat on his ass. Some girls rushed to his side. “How can you be so mean?”

“That was cruel Renji!”

“Tch!” he turned his head away. Ichigo stepped up.

“Renji, is it? Fight me.” he took a fighting stance.

“Sounds good to me.” The two clashed, and everyone watched the intense fight. As Ichigo blocked Renji’s attacks one after the other, Renji got madder and madder. ‘Damn it why can’t I hit him, he’s just some spoiled kid.’

“You are quite skilled.” Ichigo says, surprising Renji.

“Are you mocking me?” their swords clashed.

“No, you have power and tenacity. Right now your skills are wild and unrefined, given time your skills will form a mighty blade.” Ichigo moved fast, and he disarmed Renji and pointed his sword at his throat. “Get stronger Renji.” he sheaths his sword and turns his back on the red head.

‘What the hell?’ Renji was stunned. Class ended for lunch, Renji went outside to relax, he couldn’t get what Ichigo said out of his mind. ‘I need to refine my skills? He was holding back I could tell, what was that thing Rukia said, he knows the name of his zanpakuto?’

Kira showed up. “Hey there.”

“Ohh Kira right, sorry for what happened in class.” he rubbed the back of his head. “I was riled up and took it out on you, my bad.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure we all have our days like that.” he sat down beside Renji. “That orange haired guy, his name is Ichigo right?”

“Yeah, have you heard of him?”

“A bit, I know he’s a member of the Kurosaki clan, but other than that it’s all just rumors. I’ve heard he denied placement in squad 10, lot of rumors have said he knows the name of his zanpakuto and can release it.”

“No way, he’s that skilled, he’d be a member of the 13 court guard squad already.”

“I know right? No one knows why, but here he is.” They spotted him walking around, he seemed to be trying to find a quiet place to read and eat his lunch. Some other students kept following him. “Poor guy, can’t catch a break.”

“Makes you wonder if he is truly capable of releasing his zanpakuto as they say.” Renji crosses his arms. It was postering at best, he had crossed swords with the boy. He felt the power behind the boy’s sword.

A new crowd was gathering. “What’s going on?”

Momo passed by and stopped. “It’s a captain and his lieutenant they are paying a visit.” Renji and Kira had to see this. They went over to the crowd, and there he was Sosuke Aizen and his Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru. They resonated an air of power and grace.

Among the group Ichigo was spotted. ‘That boy…’ he walked over to him.

Ichigo gave a bow. “Hello captain, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, it is an honor to meet you.” Aizen eyes him, his heart rate increasing a bit.

“Sosuke Aizen,” he offers his hand to the teen. ‘Let’s see how he handles my power.’ Ichigo takes it and Aizen released a controlled burst of his spiritual pressure. Now a normal or even a weaker shinigami would crumble under his intense spiritual pressure.

Ichigo however didn’t seem affected by it at all, in fact his power seemed to just bounce off his own and was thrown right back at him. Aizen shuddered, the pulse radiated across his very being.

Aizen smirked. “I hope to see you at the division placement, please keep squad 5 in mind.” He walked off with Gin in tow, the fox looking man chuckling. ‘Ichigo Kurosaki, he will play a part in my plan.’

-x-

The academy days continued on, Ichigo doing well in his classes. Renji kept a close eye on him looking for any sign of his true power. He hadn’t seen it yet, but asking him was not an option.

No major incidents occurred until a field training exercise. Where the students were placed in teams of four, and led by an advanced student.

Renji, Kira, Momo, and Ichigo were placed under Shuuhei Hisagi. It was supposed to be a simple field mission facing faux hollows. Shuuhei went up to Ichigo.

“So you are the Kurosaki heir?” the raven asked.

Ichigo sighed. “Yeah and?”

“I have heard you are strong, after this I’d like a spar with you.”

“And I’ve heard about you, you are strong. They say you already got a seat in any division of your choosing.”

Shuuhei smirked. “There is only one squad I’m interested in. So…that spar?”

“I’ll think about it.” he says and closes his eyes.

Shuuhei got closer to him, close enough to whisper. “If a spar is not an option how about a date.” Renji overheard this and found a pang of jealousy and annoyance with Shuuhei.

Ichigo chuckled. “Let’s see if you can handle me in a spar first.” The portal opened up and the students headed to the world of the living.

No one could have predicted what was to pass.

Giant Hollows, capable of complete masking of their presence appeared. They slaughtered so many soul reapers.

Shuuhei ordered the students to run. Kira was frozen in fear, especially when the first big hollow called in more. Shuuhei was wounded as he tried to fight them.

Ichigo didn’t run. “Come on what are you doing, he told us to get out of here.”

“Renji, take Kira and Momo and get out of here.” he drew his sword.

“What about you, you can’t beat them all on your own. There are too many and they are too big!”

“Yeah so? In the end I can’t just run away.” His spiritual pressure increased. The hollows felt him and turned their focus onto him. Renji was shocked, but still felt his resolve strengthen.

He took a fighting stance. “Damn it!” he was about to run in and help Ichigo but Momo stopped him.

“Stop it you’ll just get yourself killed.”

“Let me go Momo!”

“Flutter…” the trio behind him stopped as butterflies made of reiatsu appeared. “Hypnotic Butterfly.” His zanpakuto changed, the handle changed to a purple and orange color, a white ribbon hanging from the base of the handle.

The blade didn’t change but gained 12 black butterflies across the blade. “Come hollows.” he swung his blade in the air.

The original giant hollow roared, it rushed at Ichigo and bit him. “Ichigo!”

“I’m fine,” Ichigo’s body vanished into light. The hollow roared as he was destroyed from the inside a butterfly all that was left. The butterfly fluttered and went back into Ichigo’s blade. “You should be careful, when my butterflies flap their wings they release scales that are deadly.”

The hollows roar and rush at Ichigo. “Dance of the Scales!” He swung his blade and released a swirl of golden particles. Despite their large size they were cut through like butter.

There were still plenty more. Ichigo cut one with his sword. The giant beast froze. “Those are your enemies!” it turned on it’s comrades and began to devour them.

Hypnotic Butterfly – Release: Flutter – Capable of controlling anything it cuts. Also the butterflies on the blade can be let loose they hypnotize anything they touch and can mesmerize anything that sees them. The one’s on his blade can release particles made of Ichigo’s reiatsu, gather enough of them can be deadly. His techniques come out in dances. His power is first come first serve, once he has control of someone they cannot be controlled by anyone else.

The hollows took out the controlled one and devoured him. It was a dog eat dog world for hollows and they had no need for the weak.

“We don’t have time for this, Dance of the Butterflies!” he spun his blade and created butterflies from his reiatsu. The hollows were drawn to them and completely forgot about the soul reaper students. “Let’s go.” he lifted Shuuhei up.

“You really can release your zanpakuto.” Renji says.

“Later, we need to get out of here.” Ichigo responds and they begin to move towards the group of three.

“Why? You are awesome, you can totally beat these guys.” Kira says.

“Don’t be stupid!” Ichigo snapped. “Just because I can release my Zanpakuto doesn’t mean we are safe.” A loud clap was heard. “Damn!”

The hollows had finished off his distraction. Now they were pissed. “Why do you think I joined the academy?” Ichigo asks passing Shuuhei off to Kira. The four don’t answer. “I learned my zanpakuto’s name and discovered my power at a young age, but so what? Do I just sit by my family’s title, hell no.” he took a fighting stance. “I want to get stronger, to hone my power, to make it a mighty blade so I can protect all I care for.”

Ichigo’s powers spiked and the butterflies appeared on his sword once more. “Grow strong, and keep reaching new heights, refine your sword and your spirit. Be someone who fights to protect!” these words Ichigo had etched into himself.

“Well said,” the appearance of Gin and Aizen to the scene was a shock but welcome sight. Gin and Aizen made quick work of the hollows.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. He fell back and his zanpakuto reverted back to normal. ‘That was dangerous, I’m still weak I must get stronger.’

 **‘You did fine, you were holding back after all, if you wanted you could have slaughtered those big ass hollows all on your own.’** his zanpakuto spoke to him.

‘But if I went all out, those four would have been put in danger, and our peeping tom would have seen to. I don’t think the others noticed.’

 **‘Tch you are too nice for your own good. Do as you like and refine your power, just don’t get yourself killed got it?’** Ichigo gave a light nod.

To be continued

Chap 2 Hypnotic

Renji wants to face Ichigo’s power. So Ichigo shows him just what he can do, in a rather unique way.

End preview


	2. Hypnotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

5th Division Kurosaki

Chap 2 Hypnotic

Renji lay in his bedroom. The incident was a curious one, the huge hollows were brought down. Momo was now riding the Captain Aizen train, she was smitten completely. Shuuhei had been in recovery. After the incident they were given time to mentally or physically recover. Ichigo had been missing for 5 days, the investigation, and interogation of the male was also a strange factor.

He couldn't get it out of his head, Ichigo Kurosaki. He was so strong, Renji was amazed. The male made his heart race and his blood rush. No denying he was good looking, but his powers were a curiosity.

'I want to see, I want to know!'

 **'You want to be with him.'** a dark voice echoed in his mind. He blushed, and felt his manhood twitch. He didn't know what the voice was but it sounded familiar to him somehow.

Ichigo was stuck dealing with several inquires. It made sense many soul reapers were killed as were a few students. No one knew just how so many giant hollows were able to infiltrate their testing sight.

The way Ichigo handled the situation was clear, he received several letters wanting to promote him to a ranked officer, but Ichigo declined. “I will join the ranks once my training at the academy is complete.” so he said and left.

Renji tensed sensing Ichigo's return. 'He's back.' he ran out to see him but he wasn't the only one. There was a crowd of students, not just the ones he saved the story was well told.

He was getting requests left and right to train someone, or show off his zanpakuto. “Sorry that's not possible, I'm a student just like anyone else. Excuse me.” he made his way through the crowd.

“Oi Ichigo,” the boy spotted Renji. “Let's talk alone.”

“Sure,” they went off.

“Anybody who follows will get an ass kicking!” the red head snapped. The crowd dispersed going back to their own training. The two walked in silence till they found a rather secluded spot.

“Always the charmer aren't you Renji? How is everyone?”

“Oh, Kira and Momo are fine, Shuuhei is still recovering, but he's not in any life threatening danger.”

“That's good.” he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Listen Ichigo, I was wondering if you and I could spar.”

“A spar?” he raised a brow at the red head.

“Yeah, I mean it'd be a way for us to test out both of our skills.” he says, though Ichigo isn't buying it.

“What are you after Renji?”

“I don't know what you mean?” he couldn't look Ichigo in the eye.

“You are lying to me, true a spar would be a good way to test our skills, but that's not why you want to spar with me.”

“I uh...want to see your zanpakuto.” The words were innocent enough but the tone in his voice was rough. Giving the words a rather perverted edge to it. Ichigo's eyes widened and Renji blushed. “No I mean I want to see you release.”

It was Ichigo's turn to blush a little, while Renji's whole face turned red. He began stuttering and Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder. “Okay Renji, I get it.” he drew his sword. “You want to see my sword's power first hand. I'll spar with you.”

Ichigo's reiatsu began to rise. “Flutter Hypnotic Butterfly.” his zanpakuto transformed. Renji shivered under Ichigo's pressure. The red head tried to keep his footing. “Get ready, my zanpakuto draws on my own energy to create particles.” he waved his sword releasing the particles. The golden dust appeared, more and more.

With a flick of the wrist he launched the attack. Renji tried to dodge, but the particles changed directions. “I can control the particles until they burn out.” The red head tried to block the attack, but was thrown back.

'Crap he's strong.' he got up. 'So this is the power of a zanpakuto.' His power surged and he tried to push back against the particles.

He rushed at Ichigo and slashed, he cut through the boy only for the body to morph into a butterfly. “What the hell?”

“Dance of the butterfly,” the butterfly returned to Ichigo's zanpakuto. “It can create illusions.”

Ichigo was suddenly behind him. “I can control anything I cut even a small nick is all it takes.” The blade slides along Renji's shoulder.

Renji shudders and his eyes glazed over. “Listen to me Renji, I want you to remove your clothes. As each article is removed I want you to be honest, I want the bare truth.”

He obeys, Ichigo watches as his naked skin was exposed. Soon his clothes lay in a pile and his semi hard dick stood at attention. Ichigo walked up to him and caressed his firm muscles. His hand trailed down from his pecs across his rock hard abs.

“You have a good size Renji.” his hand reaches his crotch, feeling his nest of pubes, before caressing his hard flesh. Renji was atleast 8 inches long with a lot of girth. His words stroked the boy's ego, and his manhood hardened. “Anything you want to say to me?”

“I missed you,” he confessed. “I was worried when you didn't come back, and thought you got whisked off to one of the squad positions.”

“I am not ready for that yet.”

“But you are so strong!” he bucked into Ichigo's grasp.

“But I can become stronger,” he releases the male's cock and the red head bucked. “You can become stronger to Renji.”

“Please don't stop, touch me more.” his cock began to leak pre.

“Do you like that?” he fondles Renji big balls instead and the male trembles.

“Yes!” his pre runs down his cock.

“Touch yourself Renji, show me how much you want me.”

Renji doesn't hesitate he reached down and began pumping himself. “Ichigo!” the pre spread evenly, allowing him to jerk himself faster.

His body glistened with sweat, his body flushed with arousal. He jerked himself faster and faster, his thumb rubbing the sensitive head. “Are you close?”

“Yes...so close...Ahh!” he came, his seed erupting and splattering his chest and abs, thick ropes of cum painting his body.

Renji dropped to his knees, as his orgasm washed over him. Ichigo leaned down and whispered. “Wake up,” Renji blinked.

He gasped, as he felt the wind brush across his naked body. “Gah I'm naked,” he quickly covered his crotch, only to blush harder as he felt his fresh cum on his body. 'Oh fuck what did I do?'

Ichigo collected some of the cum off his chest. Renji's eyes watched as the slick fingers went to his lips and Ichigo licked some of the cum away. It was so hot Renji got a nose bleed. “I think you are strong Renji, stronger than you know. I believe you are close to awakening your own zanpakuto very soon.”

“Uhh Ichigo,” he remembered what Ichigo said about his zanpakuto being hypnotic. The cut he had was gone and he had a butterfly mark on him.

“I've decided, we can train together, we'll push each other and reach new heights.”

“You mean it?” He smiled, and Ichigo nodded.

“Yes, and Renji you are super sexy when you are honest.” he cupped the male's cheek and captured his lips. Renji's eyes widened and the kiss lasted to short in his opinion. Renji was hard again.

“I uhh got to go, see you at the training hall tomorrow!” he grabbed his clothes and ran off naked. He went to his room to get a shower, and he stroked his cock as images of Ichigo swam in his head.

Ichigo smiled at his butterfly mark. 'Now Renji should be protected. I won't let any harm come to him.'

 **'You should mate him king, that red head cutie is a fine piece of ass.'** Ichigo twitched.

'Don't be so vulgar. He is cute though, and strong to.'

 **'Aww King you are in love.'** Ichigo sealed his zanpakuto and sheathed his sword.

-x-

Renji went to his bed. **'That boy likes you.'** Renji blinked as the voice seemed to echo. **'You are lucky to have someone like him.'** Renji blushed.

“I gotta talk to Ichigo tomorrow.”

To be continued

Chap 3 Training and Zanpakuto Awakening


End file.
